Amnesia
by iIllit3rat3
Summary: Takeru has been in love with Hikari for a long time. He always tells himself, I'll tell her when the time is right. Now Hikari's in an accident, and has amnesia. The catch? She remembers everyone except Takeru. Rated M for adult themes and language. :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I claim to.**

**A/N: **Before you read this, note that there are mature themes, as well as language. This is the first story of this kind I have written, and constructive criticism is appreciated.

Takeru sighed as he ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair. It was one in the morning, and he had been staring at that picture for the last 2 hours. Upon closer examination, it was Takeru and Hikaru, both laughing, holding Gatomon and Patomon close to their chests. A look of joy was on their faces, which were pressed so close it was like they were attached to each other.

As much as Takeru tried to deny it, tried to hide it, he knew deep inside, that he was in love. In love with the beautiful girl smiling in the pictures. He couldn't stop thinking about her, it wasn't like this when they first met in the Digimon world. Back then, they were just friends, but ever since the end of their adventure he realized that there was something more.

_----------_

_"Uhn..." Hikari moaned as she tossed at turned on the makeshift bed that was lying on the ground. "It hurts..." She mumbled, to no one in particular. The only person who could catch those words was Takeru. Hikari's cheeks were a deep red color, her forehead was burning. Her condition was hopeless, she was unarguably on the brink of death, but Takeru refused to give up. _

_"Shush...It'll all be okay. Patomon will be back with the others soon." Takeru held onto those words, he didn't know if he was right or wrong. In the mean time, he busied himself by dabbing Hikari's face clumsily with a wet towel. He had taken his last bottle of drinking water and soaked the towel in it. He didn't need to eat or drink. All that mattered right now was that Hikari survived._

_..._

_"T akeru! I'm scared!" Hikari's face was filled with anguish as she clutched the rope that was suspended in the air by some invisible force. Right below her was Takeru who's face held the same expression. Despite the fact that Takeru was scared out of his mind at the crazy clown digimon who was climbing up to reach them, knife in hand, he knew that he had to act brave, for all of his friends._

_"Don't worry Hikari! I'll protect you, no matter what I'll be by your side!" Takeru intented to keep that promise._

_"You fools! Stupid digidestined! You think you can escape me?" With a shrilly laugh and one quicky motion, Piedmon sliced the rope in half. Hikari's screams murged with Takeru's as the fell through the air. But somehow, they managed to find each other's hands. Takeru was no longer scared._

_"Angemon! Digivolve!" _

_The last thing Takeru saw was a flutter of bright angelic wings...  
----------_

**BRINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG....**

"Damn it," muttered Takeru, regaining his consciousness."Daisuke would have a field day with this." There was no need to describe his dreams. They had all been filled with Hikari's gentle face and loving smile since day one. He arose just in time to catch his phone which was threatening to hop off the side of his drawer.

"Hello? Takeru speaking."

"Takeru, its Taichi," His voice was shaky. It sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Before Taichi could even say anything, Takeru knew. The tone that he used only when he spoke of his sister, the gentlest tone he could muster. Takeru's heart froze. "I'm going to make this quick. Hi-Hikari...she's in the hospital."

Takeru could've sworn he'd been hit in the face.

"What the hell happened?" Taichi's knuckles were white. An onlooker would have noticed that the blonde was trying to strangle his phone, then proceed to exit the premises hoping that their own neck will never end up in his grasp.

"I don't know...the police just showed up at the door. I think she was hit by a car...Takeru? Takeru are you there?"

The phone hit the floor. Takeru was already out the door.


End file.
